


The Lost Princess Returned.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: When Rapunzel is four years old her tower is discovered by the royal guard and she is returned to her real parents, but Mother Gothel is not about to give up her magical flower without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floating Lanterns Gleam

The night her daughter had been taken from her cradle had been the most devastating night of Queen Arianna of Corona’s life.

Now four years later the wound was still fresh, yet some foolish part of her hoped that today would be the day that her daughter was found and brought home, tonight, they would launch a thousand floating lanterns into the sky in hopes that their daughter would see them and return home, just as they had for the past four years.

The queen had her handmaiden dress her as the sun set over the bay, forgoing her supper too distracted to eat. Her husband was waiting for her in the royal study, with the captain of the guard. Despite the four years of nothing, Arianna still hoped that the captain would bring word of their long lost child.

“Thank you, Gretel you may go now I’ll put myself to bed tonight.” The queen said waving the hovering girl away as she rose from her seat and made her way to the study to join her husband.

“Her Majesty approaches!” The doors to the study were opened to her, as she joined her king and the captain inside. The two men were bent over a map spread out on her husband's desk and speaking in hushed tones, when she entered both looked up and stepped away from the desk, her husband coming to stand beside her as the doors closed behind her.

“Good evening, Captain Schultz.”

“Good evening, Your Majesty” the captain greeted as he bowed to her; he was a man with a kind heart who had lead the Corona royal guard for the last ten years.

“Is there any word?” Arianna asked looking between the two men.

“None I’m afraid, Your Majesty” Captain Schultz said ruefully.

“But that does not mean we will give up, today produced nothing but tomorrow is another day.” Interjected King Frederic when he saw the devastated expression on his wife’s face. “We will find her, I promise.” It was the same promise Frederic had made to her for the last four years.

“Would you like to hear out plans for tomorrow, Your Majesty?” Captain Schultz asked, meaning to inspire hope.

“No…, not tonight, leave us please and join the festivities, we will see you in the morning,” Arianna said with a sad smile, the captain bowed to the two royals and left without a word.

As soon as they were alone Arianna began to straighten her husband’s jacket, soon they would step out on the balcony and launch the first lantern into the sky. But until then, just like they had for four harrowing years they prepared for the moment in silence.

And then the moment was here, just as silently as they prepared for it, the pair stepped out onto the balcony and began their slow march towards the tethered lantern, which bobbed at the end of its lead in the slight breeze.

In the glow of the lantern, the royal couple shared a brief and meaningful look before they released the lantern, the symbol of The Lost Princess and of their pain, sending it up into the air. The royal couple watched as their people lit their lanterns and sent them soaring filling the air with glowing sigils of beauty.

With her husband’s arms around her, Arianna watched the kingdom honor her daughter and sent up a prayer with the lanterns.

_Find her. Please. Bring her home._

xxx

About two days journey from the castle in a hidden glen, young Rapunzel was preparing for bed.

Mother had fixed Hazel nut soup for dinner, Rapunzel’s favorite and for her birthday present mother had promised to leave early in the morning to fetch her some special shells that could be made into paint. The prospect of new paint was exciting, and curious child that she was, Rapunzel asked all sorts of questions about her mother’s impending trip.

“How long will you be gone, Mama?” The tiny blonde asked as her mother tucked her into bed that night.

“Only three days, My Flower you shall be fine on your own until then.” Rapunzel knew her mother would leave her enough supplies to survive the three days, and then there was always something to do to entertain herself in the mean time, but still the question nagged at her.

“Can’t I go with you?” Mother paled dramatically and her voice grew strained and stern.

“No, Flower.”

“Why not?”

Mother sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples as if her head pained her greatly all of a sudden.

“Rapunzel, we’ve been through this, the outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where it is safe.”

But still, the child persisted, unaware how dangerous her line of questioning was.

“But wouldn’t you be there to protect me, Mama?” Steely eyes narrowed menacingly,

“Rapunzel…”

“Besides, you are brave and go out into the world all the time, I want to be brave too!”

“Rapunzel!”

“The world can’t be so bad if you can go out into it, so why can’t I?”

“Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower _ever_! Do I make myself clear? I have been gracious enough to feed you and clothe you; I put a roof over your head for the last four years. Never once have you thanked me! All I ask is that you do as you are told and stay put!”

Mother shouted her rage boiling over, the frightened Rapunzel shrunk down in her bed and tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” she mumbled playing with the hem of her blanket. How could she possibly have been so selfish? Of course, Mother was right, she had provided all those things for her and this was her only request.

“I’m sorry… I won’t ask anymore, goodnight.”

“Good.” Mother’s voice was still as cold as ice, “Goodnight, Rapunzel.” And with that, the candle was extinguished for the night.

As Rapunzel lay there in the darkness, she tried to smother her sobs with her pillow. She was a selfish, awful little girl, and now her mother didn’t love her anymore! _I will just have to make up for it, I will be good and do everything that Mama asks and then she will love me again._ The child thought, as she dried her tears, and listened for the sounds of Mother below her.

The tower was quiet dark now and very still, Mother must have gone to bed by now. Which meant it was safe to sneak out of bed and watch the floating lights.

Rapunzel had discovered the floating lights the year before on her birthday, every night for a year she had snuck out of bed to watch the sky for their return. But they never seemed to come, silently; Rapunzel threw off her blankets and tiptoed down stairs, avoiding the squeaky stair at the bottom.

As she crept past her mother’s room she could hear the brunette snoring, she must have gone straight to bed after their fight. With Mother’s door behind her, Rapunzel snuck over to the window and released the latch that held it shut.

The window opened on silent hinges to reveal the glorious night sky beyond, the night was strewn with stars and Rapunzel imagined that she could see pictures in the sky. Like the two water ladles.

That was silly of course there were no pictures in the sky. Mother had said so, if there were pictures in the sky, then why weren’t they still there during the day?

Pushing away all thought of the stars and the pictures in the sky, Rapunzel turned her attention back to her task. Kneeling next to the window, she waited for what felt like an eternity for something, anything to happen.

And then, at last, they appeared over the dark horizon line one by one.

The floating lights!

_These must be special because they come only on my birthday._ Rapunzel thought as she watched them float, aimlessly, through the air. _I wish I knew where they came from so that I could thank them for sending these for my birthday._

Rapunzel stayed until the last light had left the sky, then she closed the window and snuck off to bed, Mother would be leaving before the dawn tomorrow and Rapunzel wanted to be up bright and early to see her off on her three-day journey to fetch the paint shells.

_How brave Mama is to travel for three days just to get me a birthday present!_   The child thought as she drifted off. _I must be extra good while she is away to thank her._


	2. An Unexpected Detour.

The next day Arianna woke with a heavy heart, the celebrations of the night before had gone late into the night, the people had danced and sung and drank so much ale that the would surely still be asleep when t he queen rose from her bed at dawn.

If the day of the lantern festival was hard, the day after was agony. As Arianna tried to distract herself as she waited for news that might never come. She knew that Captain Schultz and his men would be riding out to scour the country for any sign of her daughter. 

_Please find her; please bring my baby home to me safe and sound._ She prayed as she wandered the castle halls, at last, she found herself in the Lost Princess’ bedroom. The crib had been replaced the year before by a beautiful four-poster bed, and the mobile and infant toys had been replaced with beautiful dolls and picture books.

Sitting down on the bed Arianna picked up one of the dolls, she was about the size of a real infant, with soft blonde hair and eyes that opened and closed with real looking blue eyes. She was dressed in a lacey white nightdress, with her sweet porcelain face staring up at Arianna as she cradled her in her arms.

It was easy to imagine that the doll was her baby and that all the pain of the last four years was nothing but a nightmare,  _dear God,_ Arianna thought as she blinked back tears,  _please bring her back to me._

xxx

Captain Johan Schultz was a man who lived his entire life in service of the royal house of Corona.

He had neither wife nor children, both possibilities had long since been traded away when his sweetheart had broken their engagement for another man and Johan had joined the military. But he found that his life was still fulfilled without those things, his men were his family, and the horses that he reared for the guard in his free time were like his children.

Rising with the dawn, Captain Schultz dressed in his uniform and went down to the stables to prepare his own steed for the long day of riding ahead. The stables were quiet except for the sounds of the horses shifting in their stalls and nickering as the captain passed.

Maximus’ stall was the last one on the far end of the barn, the white stallion—that Johan had reared since he had been foaled two years before—was the only one awake and waiting at this early hour. His ears pricked forward as his master approached and he whinnied in greeting.

“Good morning, Maximus, are you ready for our search today?” As if the horse understood he tossed his head in agreement.

Giving the horse an affectionate pat, Captain Schultz went to go collect his tack.

When he returned Schultz made sure to pick out Maximus’ hooves and brush him down with a curry brush until he gleamed like polished ivory. Once that was done he tacked up and led Maximus out into the courtyard to warm up while waiting for the rest of the men. As the sky turned purple-gray, and the stars snuffed out one by one, the rest of the guard and their mounts joined them.

Now that they were all gathered, Captain Schultz announced the plan for the day they were a company of thirty men that were going to split into six teams of five each party assigned to a different region of the kingdom. Captain Schultz would be taking his men through the forest while others went on to search the King’s Road and beyond.

The sun was just starting to rise when the captain broke off from the King’s Road with his party and plunged deep into the forest. The party rode down an old logging road in single file, squinting to see through the dimness. 

 xxx

The sky was painted with vivid pinks and blues when they came upon a fallen tree blocking their path.

“We will have to change course, Sir the tree is too big for the horses to jump.” Said the young private Abel.

“Agreed,” said Captain Schultz turning Maximus away from the felled tree and rode on into the underbrush, “forge onward, men!” and so the horses picked their way through the foliage.

After several moments of riding, they were about to return to the logging road with Maximus noticed a  curtain of ivy and went to sniff at it. This bewildered the captain who tried to reign in his horse.

“Come along Maximus we don’t have time to stop and eat!” But still, the horse persisted and pulled against his reigns in an attempt to push the curtain of ivy aside.

“Sir, I think he’s found something!” Said private Abel who dismounted and pulled aside the ivy to reveal a secret tunnel.

The entire party was shocked at the discovery of the secret tunnel and it was quickly decided that they would investigate where it led. The tunnel was too low to allow a horse through, so they tied their horses to a tree and headed through the tunnel swords at the ready, just in case. 

When they emerged from the tunnel they found themselves in a hidden dale, there was a babbling brook fed by a small waterfall and in the center of the clearing was a looming tower—encased in climbing flowers that filled the air with their sweet perfume—with no door or stairs. After poking around the tower’s base, a few members of the search party discovered that part of the flowers tore away from the tower to reveal a door. That when they pushed it, opened without a sound.

“ Captain, should we investigate?”

“Yes, go on men, stay alert and be ready.” 

One by one they climbed the staircase up into the darkness of the tower.

xxx

The fire was burning low in the grate when Mother came in to wake Rapunzel, rubbing her eyes the little girl dressed quickly and brushed her hair all by herself before joining mother downstairs. 

A warm bowl of leftover hazelnut soup was sitting on the table waiting for Rapunzel, while mother rushed about the tower packing provisions for her trip. By the time Rapunzel had finished her breakfast and cleaned up after herself. Mother was putting on her cloak, with her basket over her arm.

“I’ll be back in three days time, Rapunzel.” Mother said still clearly cross with Rapunzel for the night before.

“Wait!” The little girl ran over and threw her arms around her mother’s waist, and burying her face into her mother’s soft dress.

“I’m sorry, Mama don’t be mad.” She said against the fabric of the dress, this seemed to melt Mother’s anger enough to earn Rapunzel a hug and a kiss to her hair.

“I love you very much dear,” Mother said with a warm smile.

“I love you more!”

“I love you most,” and with that Mother lifted a flagstone and disappeared into the hole below closing up the passageway after her.

As soon as Mother was gone Rapunzel went to go find something to amuse herself with, she was too awake now to go back to sleep. So Rapunzel went over to the bookshelf and removed one of the books she knew had pictures in it before sitting on her stool and flipping through the colorful illustrations. This occupied her until her friend Pascal the chameleon appeared.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel cried the book forgotten; “Mama is gone for a whole three days!” This was wonderful news for the pair; Mother hated animals in the tower. If she was ever to discover Pascal that would be the end of their friendship.

The two quickly engaged in their favorite game hide and seek,  Pascal counting in his own special way, while Rapunzel went in search of a place to hide.

The blonde child ducked behind the curtain that concealed her bedroom, snickering to herself, she was so busy trying to smother her giggles that she hardly noticed that the  flagstone that concealed the door was pushed aside.

Rapunzel froze, her heart pounding, maybe her mother had changed her mind about her birthday present, and she had returned to the tower early! But it was not her  mother, who emerged from the darkness, instead it was five men with dressed in armor with an emblem of the sun emblazoned on their chest plates.

These men were not supposed to be here. If her mother ever found out she would be furious. 

“Somebody lives here,” said one of the men as he inspected the glowing embers in the grate. “What should we do, Sir?” The one called Sir, looked around tower before deciding what was to be done.

“Spread out and search the place, but take care the owner may still be at home.” With their orders the men spread out searching every inch of the tower. And all Rapunzel could do was watch in horror and hope that they did not discover her and leave.

The sound of footfalls on the stairs, shattered all her hopes. Rapunzel could see the unfamiliar boots through the gap under the curtain, and the moment they stopped in front of the curtain so did Rapunzel’s heart.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, the curtain was pushed aside to reveal the darkened bedroom, and Rapunzel herself staring up at a young man with pale blue eyes and dark hair. At first he did not see Rapunzel just looked around her bedroom before his eyes fell onto her. Frightened green eyes met pale blue ones that widened in surprise. And for a moment neither spoke a word.

And then the young man found his voice once more, holding out a hand for the young girl to take he spoke in a soft, calm voice. 

“Hello, Little one.” It was only then that Rapunzel opened her mouth and screamed.


End file.
